1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for retaining and stabilizing mandibular (lower) dental appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to the inclusion of one or more stabilizers placed in an appropriate area on a mandibular denture or partial denture with either lateral or bi-lateral distal extensions; thus increasing stabilization and security for greater masticatory (chewing) ability, stability and comfort.
2. Related Art
Lower dentures present an accepted problem for both the wearer and the dental provider—those problems are related to looseness and movement. There have been numerous attempts to overcome this dilemma by a variety of protocols; all of which did little to resolve the condition; and in some cases exacerbated it.
Today, the accepted protocol to overcome this problem is the placement of implant abutments. Implant abutments are mechanical devices consisting of a male and a female counterpart. The male portion must be surgically inserted through the periosteum (tissue covering the bone surface) and then into the osseous (bone) portion of the mandible. This technique requires anywhere from 2-4 or even more implants and typically costs multiple thousands of dollars. Further, the implants can fail because of the patient's biologic or physiologic rejection of the devices or due to poor placement causing breakdown of the supportive osseous (bone) hard tissue. Additionally, the patient is required to maintain more dentist visits so the dentist can monitor the health of the tissues supporting the implants causing additional expenses to the patient.
Further, conventional dentures or the like, especially mandibular and distal extension partial dentures are predominantly designed to be placed over the gums, and generally rely on gravity, tooth clasps, and/or adhesives to retain them in place. Various denture retaining devices are available in the prior art, but have up to now met with limited success. For example, some techniques use three piece lower dentures wherein two side pieces extend lower than a middle piece. Upon placement in the mouth, the pieces are attached together through interlocking tongue and groove or other construction which allow movement in a vertical direction. Besides the relative difficulty in maneuvering the three pieces in the user's mouth, any sufficient force on the central piece of these dentures from the incisor load may not be effectively transferred to the side pieces. This may lead to shear separation of the connections between the central piece and side pieces.
Other techniques use a device for retaining a lower denture having an externally fixed element, a retaining tongue which slides within a fixed element, and a cover piece which covers the fixed element and a portion of the retaining tongue. To use this device, the fixed element is secured to a lower denture such that the retaining tongue slides downward. After placement in the mouth, the user must slide the tongue below the mylohyoid ridge, and then place the cover piece to secure the retaining tongue in position. Besides the necessity for complex user manipulation, this device applies pressure to the cavity below the mylohyoid ridge on a relatively small surface area. Further, the protruding structure of this device may lead to irritation and abrasion, thereby reducing the comfort with which the attached denture may be worn.
Further techniques, use flexible dentures which grip the gums of users. However, these dentures do not extend below the mylohyoid ridge or any other like bone ridges to provide support.
Additional techniques appear to be spring loaded and spanning the length of the flange extension and embedded within said flange extension. The material providing the hinged action expresses a rigid flanged denture with a hinged portion to fit into the natural undercuts of the mylohyoid ridge.